


"I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE! "

by Cherry_Scones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Pranks, no magic, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Scones/pseuds/Cherry_Scones
Summary: Simon thinks Baz is a vampire and it has starting becoming an on running joke between the two.





	"I'M NOT A FUCKING VAMPIRE! "

Baz  
Me and Snow have been sharing a flat ever since I graduated and was looking for a place to stay. We both hit it off pretty decently except for one thing,  he is convinced I am a fucking vampire. 

Now sure I might be pasty white and have sharp teeth but that is against the point. It probably didn't help that I have a slight obsession with jogs at night,  and I don't care what he says but I had nothing to do with the Henderson's missing cat! 

It hasn't bothered me that much and I might have been slightly playing along however now it has become a joke,  an annoying joke,  but a joke.  

Snow has started to leave vampire related things EVERYWHERE! He hung garlic in my room for Merlin's sake! (That situation might not have helped his suspision when I got hives from something I ate while out, and forced him to take it down). 

I am done with it, if he wants a vampire that is what he will get. 

~~~

Good thing it is near Halloween, I don't even know a place that would sell this stuff if it wasn't. 

I have decided to get Snow back for all of those pranks, I just got back from the store and I have to say I am kinda impressed with myself. I bought a bag of fake blood, some vampire teeth, and a cape (the cape might be slightly over doing it, but considering it is Snow he will probably be convinced none the less). Now I just have to wait... 

~~~

Simon

I unlock the door expecting the usual of Baz sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table reading, but as soon as I stepped through the door I knew something was off. 

Baz wasn't in his normal position on the couch nor anywhere else in the living room. 

I walk down our hallway and almost walked straight pass the kitchen until a glimpse of movement caught my eye. 

I jumped back not expecting something so sudden and I turned to look into the kitchen. Slowely, I stepped through the arch way and onto the cold tiled floor. I couldn't believe my eyes, there Baz was leaning over the counter top sucking a thick red liquid out of a bag with a straw. He glanced up with a look in his eye that showed he knew he had been caught. He began standing to his full hight and looked me directly in the eye smirking (I would be lying if I said he didn't look hot with the red, slightly stained, lips and the teeth just barely noticeable).

He advanced towards me and I could feel my heart starting to get faster and faster, pounding in my chest. Once we were chest to chest he leaned down so his mouth was directly against my ear,   
"Got you" He said with slight ammusment in his voice. 

I stood there a little dumbfounded until he further elaborated. 

"Merlin, you should have seen your face! I honestly couldn't tell it you were horrified or proud of yourself for guessing it 'right'" He used air quotations around right and that is when it finally clicked. 

"You bastard!" That was all just a prank! Are you kidding me! (Okay maybe I knew it was a prank at the back of mind but the factor of me being right over weighed it) 

Once the jerk finally stopped laughing he was able to get a sentence out. 

"Now will you finally leave the whole vampire thing alone?"

"Yep sure thing, however we are having garlic for dinner and seeing as that might... clash with your being... you might want to go out to eat. But don't forget to put on sunscreen, don't want you bursting into flames!" I started yelling the last part as he began walking out of the room flipping me off around when I said garlic.


End file.
